


The Prerogative to Have a Little Fun

by aralias



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Master - Freeform, Genderswap, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aralias/pseuds/aralias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Master feels like a woman, and then they done sex. (Please do not look for plot here). Written for the B_E anon meme prompt: <i>In "Keeper of Traken," instead of taking over Tremas's body the Master steals Kassia's. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prerogative to Have a Little Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this fic back in late 2011, but for some reason I never posted it on the AO3. Enjoy! I quite like this one. 
> 
> (I wasn't sure how to tag genderswap, so I went for both M/M and M/F, although it is a little inaccurate.)

“I’m not sure”, the Doctor said, eyes darting in the direction of potential escape, “that I like how these negotiations are turning out.”

“But I’ve agreed to leave the planet in peace,” the Master purred. She moved even closer to him so that her breasts were actually touching the Doctor’s celery. The Doctor looked down as the vegetable crunched slightly, and then he looked back in the direction of the TARDIS door, which was still closed and several metres away. “Isn’t that”, the Master said, reaching up to turn the Doctor’s head back towards her, “what you wanted, Doctor?”

“Yes,” the Doctor said, “thank you, very nice. Now, I’m afraid I really have to – That is, I have to –”

“Go?” the Master offered. 

“Go,” the Doctor said, trying unsuccessfully to slide away. “Yes. Sorry –”

“I don’t think you have to go,” the Master said. She stroked the Doctor’s face with the back of one of her gloved hands. 

“No?” the Doctor said anxiously. 

“You didn’t think the negotiations would be over this quickly,” the Master said. “I can be very unreasonable sometimes. That’s why you wanted to handle this situation personally.” 

“Right,” the Doctor began.

“Unless, that is, you had some other reason for wanting to be alone with me in your TARDIS?” the Master suggested. She smiled, “I’m not sure which I prefer”, and licked her lips. 

_Nrgh,_ the Doctor’s brain said, while his mouth said, “I really do have to go,” and his body finally extracted itself from beneath the Master’s petite, velvety form and stumbled in the direction of the door. 

“Are you scared of me, Doctor?” the Master called after him. 

“Certainly not,” the Doctor snapped on instinct, turning back just before he reached the exit. He saw the Master had begun undoing the many buttons running down the centre of her jacket. He saw the jacket had opened just wide enough to expose a hint of pert cleavage. 

_Nghhh. Think un-erotic thoughts,_ a more sensible part of the Doctor’s brain counselled him. _Sandwiches, the Rani –_

“Are you scared of women?” the Master said, smiling. 

“No,” the Doctor said, _dictionaries, cricket, K-9,_ “it’s just –” 

“Good,” the Master said. “That would have been very inconvenient. I don’t remember it bothering you the last time.”

“Last time they were your own breasts,” the Doctor pointed out. 

The Master shrugged off her jacket revealing a gold lamé basque. 

_That’s fairly un-erotic, actually,_ the Doctor’s brain pointed out before the Master was on him again, twining her arms around his neck and looking up at him with big, heavily-made up eyes. 

“Is that what the problem is?” she asked. “My dear, dear Doctor. How very noble you are, but believe me, Kassia _wanted_ me to have her body.” 

“Before or after you hypnotised her?” 

“Both,” the Master said wickedly. “And how about you, Doctor? Do _you_ want my body? I ask largely out of politeness as I can feel you d–” The Doctor slid away again and the Master laughed a rich, mad chuckle. “Too late, Doctor,” she said. “But good try.”

“You’re still married,” the Doctor told her. 

The Master leant back against the wall he’d just deserted. “I’m not Kassia,” she pointed out. “I think that would pass in any court of law, and if not, I’m sure Tremas meant to divorce me when he threw me off his world.”

“You’re still evil,” the Doctor said.

The Master pouted. “I’ve agreed to leave this planet alone, I nursed you back to health in Castrovalva –”

“You’re still –”, the Doctor said firmly.

“– desperately in love with you,” the Master said throatily. 

“... _What?_ ” the Doctor said. 

“I was trapped in my old rotting body for a long time,” the Master told him, sidling over to where the Doctor was standing by the console. “I lost the ability to feel anything other than hate and anger, but now I’m reborn, Doctor. Kassia was so young and passionate. The kind of woman who would sacrifice anything for her husband. She shaped the way I think in this body, and”, the Master said, reaching up for the Doctor’s face again, “the way I feel. The way I allow myself to act,” she said and pressed her mouth against the Doctor’s. 

_This is probably a trick,_ the sensible part of the Doctor’s brain pointed out. 

_Oh, shut up,_ the Doctor told it, and pulled the Master into him. She chuckled slightly as his tongue pushed into her mouth but it didn’t seem, to the Doctor’s ears, to be an evil chuckle. 

“Let’s get these clothes off you,” she murmured, pushing his coat off as he kissed along her neck and started unhooking the corset. 

“I was about to say the same thing,” the Doctor said lightly. He let her pull his jumper off and returned to his unhooking. “Who took you female clothes shopping? Ushus?” 

“She’s always liked me much better as a woman,” the Master agreed as the Doctor’s shirt hit the floor. 

“Really?” the Doctor said, hurling the Master’s corset to one side and toeing his shoes off. “That must be why she’s never really liked me.” 

“Don’t delude yourself,” the Master told him. “It’s because you’re a sanctimonious do-gooder who always ruins her best plans.”

“Didn’t you just say you were in love with me?” the Doctor asked withdrawing his hands from her breasts and letting her tug off his trousers.

“Desperately,” the Master said as she pulled him to the ground. “But that just means I overlook your flaws, not that I don’t see them.” 

“I see,” the Doctor said. He kissed her as his hand groped for the sonic screwdriver. He’d been mostly hard since she’d grabbed him and shoved him against the wall, and now the feeling of the Master’s breasts against his chest and the way she was sucking on his tongue made it difficult to concentrate on the task he’d given himself rather than simply rutting against her leg. He only half noticed that she was also reaching for something in her coat pocket as he twisted the sonic screwdriver’s setting to one that un-did buttons, and waved it down the length of her long boots. 

“Cheater,” the Master told him as he pulled the first off.

“No,” the Doctor said, pulling at the other, “I’m– resourceful.” 

“I do like that about you,” the Master agreed, shimmying out of her own knickers and trousers. 

She lay back, naked, on the Doctor’s coat, her lovely auburn hair spread out around her in harmony with the colours of the coat. She smiled as he pulled his underwear carefully over his erection, and lay down on top of her again, his cock pressing against her soft thigh and one hand cupping her breast. 

“I also like it when you cheat,” the Master told him quietly against his ear. “It makes the niceness easier to bear.” 

“I’ll show you nice,” the Doctor said, raising an offended eyebrow.

“Oh, Doctor,” the Master breathed, “is that a promise?” She licked at his ear. “It had better be.” 

She opened her legs wider underneath him and the Doctor pushed into her. She was so wet already and her body offered no resistance as he pulled out and then pushed into her more roughly. The Master groaned wantonly with each thrust until the Doctor felt he had his balance and his rhythm well enough to bring one hand between them and rub her clitoris. 

“This is _nice,_ ” the Master told him, digging her fingers into his arse. 

“Sorry,” the Doctor told her. “I’m a creature of hab– _ngh agh,_ ” he said, stilling as he felt something begin to slickly circle his anus. 

“Keep going,” the Master said, smiling wickedly again, “I thought you might miss being soundly fucked now I’m a woman. I said _keep going,_ Doctor,” she told him, but the Doctor’s entire body had tensed as the large, wet whatever it was pushed its way inside him. 

“ _Oh,_ ” he said, as it began to vibrate. “ _God._ ” He dropped his head to her collar bone as his hips began to twitch. “ _Master._ I love you.”

“I know,” the Master said soothingly, taking his face in both her hands, “but you do have to keep going properly, my dear.”

“You are almost unbearably smug,” the Doctor told her, beginning to rub circles on her clitoris again. 

“Mmm. Well,” the Master pushed against him, “this new body didn’t change me completely, Doctor, and I’ve got you right where I want you. Oh _yes_. That’s it. _Harder,_ ” she instructed as he thrust into her again. “Harder, Doctor. That’s it,” she was beginning to loose control already, “yes, that’s it, right there, yes, Doctor– _aaaah–_ ” and she came shuddering and grabbing at his shoulder blades, well before the Doctor despite the biological imperative and vibrator in his arse. 

He thrust again and again, enjoying the way the Master writhed and moaned beneath him, and then again, and then he came for the first time this body and collapsed on top of her. The Master smiled up at him, and the Doctor smiled back and kissed her. 

“Thank you,” he said. 

“Any time, my dear,” the Master said as he moved off her and pulled the vibrator out with a wince. “And I do mean that. Any time”, she said, rolling over and draping a leg over him, “at all. Now, for –” 

“Not now,” the Doctor said breathlessly. 

The Master sighed and relaxed against him, resting her head against his chest. The Doctor wrapped an arm around her and thought about how strange life could be. Two hours ago he’d been agreeing to meet with the unnamed leader of an evil cult – now this. 

“Consider regenerating as a woman next time,” the Master said, prodding him with a pointy finger. “Then we can have incredible lesbian sex for hours rather than twenty minutes of foreplay and five minutes of sex.”

“I’ll try,” the Doctor told her, and was surprised to find he meant it. Life had become very strange indeed, but not bad, he thought caressing the curve of the Master's back. No, not bad at all.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] The Prerogative to Have a Little Fun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033256) by [aralias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aralias/pseuds/aralias)




End file.
